


I couldn't be more in love

by r0manogers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secret Relationship, obv, their friends know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: Adrien and Marinette can't keep their hands off each other.For #mlsecretsanta2k18





	I couldn't be more in love

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!  
> I'm back with a shitty ff, but since it's Christmas, please pretend you like it anyway

“We have to go” Adrien muttered between kisses.  
His hands sliding under the hem of her shirt, gently caressing the skin just above her hips. They were supposed to study before meeting their friends, but it was snowing outside, and school was almost on break, and Mariette was sitting so close to him on her bed that he could perceive her sweet scent and he couldn’t stop thing how her mouth would taste just like the chocolate she had just drank.  
And among all those excuses, being so close to her, and not touching her was soooo very difficult. It started as a quick peck on the lips, he honestly had every intention of pulling back, but Marinette sild her hand in his hair and pulled him in again, and as soon as their tongues met he forgot why in the world he had decided to hold back.  
“Okay” Marinette replied, leaving a trail of small, gentle kisses down his neck.  
Adrien chuckled. He could spend a lifetime with her, and it would still feel not enough; there was something about this girl that made him wish to be with her all the time. Even though they had been together for less than three months, every time she smiled to him, or kissed him, she made him forget about everything else. Adrien could spend hours, days, years just staring at her, and he wouldn’t even realize it.  
The boy sighed, and it seriously took him all his will to pull his hand from under her shirt and pull away from her.  
“Do I need to remind you that your best friend and my best friend are going to kill us if we’ll be late?!” the boy explained, “plus, your parents could come in”  
Marinette snorted, laying her head on the boy’s shoulder.  
“Why we do never have more than five minutes?” the girl complained  
“Because most times we have a city to save, my lady” Adrien kissed her forehead, and Marinette hesitantly, climbed off his lap. She got up from the bed and checked her phone.  
“Shit!” she exclaimed “Why didn’t you tell me it was this late?”

 

\-------------

It’s not like they were secretly dating. Alya and Nino knew about it, and Marinette was pretty sure that at school people were suspecting it since in the last few days she had been receiving some seriously threatening glances from people in the hallway. They didn’t make it public yet, due to the fact that Adrien didn’t want Marinette to be bothered by paparazzi, and also because deeply Marinette was a little afraid that people might connect them to their favourite superheroes. However, it was not easy.  
Marinette was very aware of how sorry Adrien felt about the whole situation. He kept reminding her that he loved her and that all of this was for her own good. But Marinette reassured him, and told him that she didn’t care about being public, she only desired to be with him.  
But truth is Marinette was such a romantic type, and since she spent most of her teenage-hood dreaming about being with Adrien now that she was actually dating him, keeping it a secret was honestly killing her from the inside. She was deeply aware that is aim was to protect her, and she loved him even more because of it, but she couldn’t help it.  
“Alya, can you remind me at what time people will start arriving?” Marinette asked  
“Don’t worry, we’ve still got two hours to finish decorating” the girl replied.  
Alya has been organizing this Christmas party since middle school, and every year it was incredible, and throughout the years Marinette has always been helping her decorating the house. However, this year Adrien and Nino were helping too, which was such a big advantage since it became infinitely feaster and easier. Marinette’s task was to prepare the food, Adrien was installing the light over the walls, Alya was decorating the tree and Nino was checking his DJ staff.  
“Nino and I need to go and grab a few more things” Alya explained at some point.  
“Just make sure the gingerbread cookies won’t burn” she said, and couple of minutes later they were outside the door.  
Marinette counted to ten before she felt her boyfriend’s arms around her waist and his lips on her neck.  
“We’re supposed to finish our tasks, kitty” Marinette said, laying her head on his shoulder to give him better access.  
“We’re taking a five minutes break ” he left a quick just under her earlobe.  
The girl turned to face him, crossing her arms behind his neck as his hands found her hips again.  
“Five minutes?” she asked, pulling his face close to hers.  
“Five minutes” he agreed.

\-----  
Of course their break lasted more than five minutes and of course they burned the cookies. However, thanks to Marinette’s skills (she called her parents, asking for them) they managed to bring them back without the guests, or their friends noticing.  
As always, the party was incredible. The house was meticulously decorated, and there was plenty of food. Marinette was having so much fun; she loved hanging out with her friends outside the school walls. However, every now and then she couldn’t help exchanging little glances with her boyfriend, she would smile at him, and he would smile right back.  
As Juleka was telling her and Rose about her upcoming trip to the UK for Christmas break, to visit her grandparents, Alya interrupted them, gently putting one hand on her friend’s shoulder.  
“Sorry to interrupt” she apologized “But I need to steal Marinette just for a sec”  
And as the pulled away from their friends Marinette asked “Is everything alright?” honestly worried by her friend’s urgent tone.  
“Yeah” the other girl reassured her “I just needed help in the kitche….oh my god” Alya said, all of sudden.  
“What?” Marinette asked.  
Alya smiled enthusiastically  
“Look where you’re standing” she said, as Marinette looked at the celling and noticed a piece of mistletoe hanging above her head, and half a second later, she noticed also Adrien, standing right beside her, and Nino just a few feet behind  
“Do we seriously have to..uhmm?” the girl asked, pretending not to be super excited about it.  
“Of course” Alya replied, as her boyfriend pulled his arm around her shoulders.  
“C’mon, it’s not like you’ve never done this before” Nino added.  
Sometimes she really hated them.  
Marinette stopped for a second, and looked at all the people around them; most were minding their business, having fun, others, were seriously staring, curious because of the fuss.  
Before she even had the chance to think about it, she felt Adrien’s fingers lifting her chin, and smiling at her, ad all of sudden, she forgot about everybody else in the room, everybody else in the world.  
And she grabbed his face and pulled him down to meet his lips.  
It was a chaste kiss, or at least she thought it was.  
She felt his hands on her waist, and his teeth gently scraping her lower lip, as he’s done a thousand times.  
Without thinking about it to much, she opened her mouth, giving access to his tongue.  
And she felt everything.  
Love. Friendship. Loyalty. Passion.  
And surprisingly, it felt so natural. They were kissing in the middle of a party ,completely absorbed by one other, and for a moment, she thought that the world could have been falling, and she wouldn’t have noticed it, because all she could think about, was the boy standing beside her.  
All she could think about were his blond hair, and his green eyes, and his kind smile, and the sound of his laugh, and all the times he had put himself in danger in order to protect her, because that’s just how he his; he would always put her before everything else.  
And, all of sudden, she could picture herself walking with him, hand in hand through the streets of Paris, walking to school everyday with him, going out on dates with him, and kissing him in front of people, goddammit, kissing him in front of the whole world.  
When they pulled back, they realized they might have been caught up a little too much, and that they had drown many people’s attention towards them. They didn’t even notice Nino and Alya leaving them on their own.  
“I think our secret is no longer a secret” Adrien said, smiling.  
“Do you mind?” Marinette asked, a little worried.  
“Not at all” Adrien chuckled “I don’t want it to be a secret” he admitted  
“Are you sure about it?” the girl questioned  
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng” he started “You are the kindest, braves, smartest, goofiest girls in the world, and I love you so much, and I want the whole damn world to know that I’m the luckiest guy alive. And I don’t care what my father will think, or the impact that this will have on my fame, I just want to be with you, with you without conditions”  
Marinette smiled, her heart filled with joy and excitement, she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.  
“Let’s get out of here” she said.  
And they walked out, hand in hand.


End file.
